EVIL
Characters Featured Kenny - Fiji - Kat (cameos) - Marty - Grace - Peter Plot One morning the Cassidy family is eating breakfast. Peter then tells Kat to meet with him and Grace after breakfast. Kenny and Fiji looked at each other with puzzled faces. They did not know what would possibly happen, so after breakfast, they watched as Kat went to talk with her parents. They were going to tell Kat about some new rules about her and her shark. Peter tells her about to stop talking to her shark too much, get him to make fewer messes, make Kenny eat less like Fiji and most of all, get him to stop wrecking the house. Grace tried to stop him, but he also blurred out that Kenny was a dirty little brat, he was always dirty and rotten, and also needed to get a life because he cannot afford his bills. Kat screamed saying that Kenny couldn’t help doing these things because he was a ruthless, solitary predator. Kenny then started crying and had his feelings hurt. Fiji then gotten mad at Peter as well as Kat and Grace. Then Kat states that she was going to move out of the house. Fiji was not really on board with this plan. Kenny however, fell on the floor, with tears on his face. Kenny, now laid down, will not remain down. He woken up a few minutes later, but Fiji noticed something strange happening to his pupils. They were getting redder and redder. Kat then decided she was going to leave tonight. Fiji meant to tell Kat, but it was too late. Then, after minutes of preparing to leave that night, Kat was finally ready to go. Fiji decided that she would actually stick with Kenny to make sure he was going to be okay. But, she noticed Kenny has disappeared. Before it got late, Peter went to go lock up his greenery store for the night. Then he checked some of the cameras. After revealing some surveillance footage of the property, an intruder was then seen busting through the unlocked door without no protection to the property whatsoever. The intruder was then seen setting a large, black duffel bag in the back room of the grocery store, which consisted of highly destructive contents which could cause major damage to life and property. Exactly 2 minutes later, the duffel bag exploded and Peter concluded that there was a propane bomber which caused the explosion. Peter was now on the lookout for the person responsible for the damage done to the grocery store, which was considered to be an act of public endangerment and criminal property damage. Peter then sent some officers to the area to make observations and wanted to help capture the suspect as well. They noticed the pure black figure had what looked like a dorsal fin. When Peter heard more details about the suspect, such as 8 feet tall, and weighing over 1,500 pounds, he started to get a image of Kenny in his head. He thought he could be the possible suspect because he thought he wanted to take revenge for what he rudely said to him. Then, while Kenny was warming up the limousine, Marty and Fiji came to him. Fiji told Kenny that she would split up to help look for Kat too, and Marty said he would tag along with Kenny for some support. Kenny said he would have to leave pretty fast, so he told his sister goodbye. Then he drove off and told Marty all the things that happened. Marty was shocked, and thought that the bomb move was a great way to get revenge. Kenny agreed and said he will try his best to not get caught and find Kat at the same time. Marty had no idea that Kat would take the rules that far. Then law enforcement got in their vehicles as well as Peter and they drove off to find Kenny, the suspected person responsible. Then Peter tells the officers over the phone that Kenny could be on foot or driving by car. Police were looking for a 2008 Allegiant Limousine that was black in color, with an unknown license plate. Around 44 minutes later, authorities have spotted the vehicle that matched the description in conjunction with the suspect description itself. One of the off-duty policemen spotted the vehicle at a 24 hour weaponry and cutlery store. Assisting, nearby officers, and Peter himself were called to the area to conduct surveillance on Kenny and the vehicle, but did not make any immediate attempts to apprehend the individual, as it could quickly transpire into a deadly situation that could endanger the safety of civilians. Peter was asked not to approach the vehicle, the officers told him to remain alert, and let the police handle the situation. Meanwhile, while Fiji was traveling on foot, she did see no sign of Kat anywhere. But just then, she saw Kenny and Marty flying through the roads at a high rate of speed. Authorities were now in a high speed pursuit of Kenny, and he was now classified as the prime suspect for the damage, as he left the parking lot of a weaponry store with 2 BB guns when an officer quickly arrived to the area. Fiji tried to stop the officers along with Peter to explain something to them, but she was unsuccessful, so she continued to search for Kat. Then, when Marty got on top of the limousine, the authorities discovered that Kenny was not working alone at this point. Then Marty tried to protect Kenny by opening fire on the opposing authorities. Then after 50 minutes of a high speed chase, Peter and the authorities had discontinued the pursuit of Kenny, as he crossed the California state border and is now entering the state of Nevada. California authorities cannot continue the pursuit outside of state boundaries. Officers in Nevada were called approximatlely 2 minutes before Kenny and Marty crossed the state border to warn of, and to assist in the pursuit. Although Kenny had left his home state, he still remained at large. Fiji, after looking for approximately 2 hours long, found Kat abandoned, and lying down in the middle of a grassy meadow. Her clothes appeared ragged and dirty. She said she was starving and did not have enough money to buy anything to eat. Fiji told Kat she would help her by using some of ''her ''money to buy something. This made Kat very pleased and she went to look for a restaurant. Then, Marty called Fiji and told her that her sibling, Kenny had left the state and entered Nevada. Fiji said that she found Kat and was going to buy her something to eat. She was weak and starving. Marty says that is great news to hear and that they just got out of a high speed chase and are unable to return home at the moment. Fiji said they would not have to worry, as she could use telepathy. She said she would tell the officers via the mind that Kenny and Marty were not responsible. Kenny said that would be a great idea and told Marty to consider giving it a try. Then, Fiji immediately stopped the officers, both from California and Nevada, and Peter from thinking about the pursuit. They suddenly had no idea what they were doing and just went back to work, minding their own business. The telepathy method worked! Fiji then said that the effects of the telepathy would only last about 4 hours, so Kenny had plenty of time to get home safely. But for the first few minutes Kenny spent in Nevada, he and Marty were just doing nothing but touring around Nevada and collecting souvenirs. There, he stayed with Marty in a abandoned alley for a while. Then they went to eat at a local county grill downtown. After that, Kenny decided to stop goofing around and return back to Tiburon. Then Kenny and Marty stopped at a KiKi Gas Station. The boys then went in to the men’s bathrooms. A few minutes later, Marty heard a gunshot and called 911. Then, the next day, Kenny wakes up in his own bed. He did not know what had even happened last night. He wondered if he was in prison, but luckily he was not. The person who actually went to prison was Peter. After much reasoning, the officers concluded that he was supposed to keep the building locked, should it be empty at all costs. Failure to do so, Peter was later then received a court citation and was supposed to appear tomorrow. He was also arrested for animal abuse. But Peter himself was unsure why. However, Kenny was expected to make a slight appearance too. He was responsible for damaging Peter’s business with a propane bomb. He then saw Marty next to him and the souvenir on his desk. He saw Kat from the bedroom door. Kat was feeling a lot better and promised her mom that she would never run away like this ever again. Grace hugged Kat. Grace then thanked Fiji for taking care of her and finding her. Fiji then hugged Kenny and hoped that he felt better after the gunshot wound to the back. Kenny’s eyes were not red anymore, and were back to a normal, gradient, green color. Kenny hugs her back. Category:Episodes